Have been looking for you
by Kikonojo
Summary: How will you choose if you love both two lonewolf's? If both of them tangles you with passion and longing. Will you choose for the looks or with the attitude? Analyze and forsee, as Mimi went through with it. ^-^ [All digimon characters inculded!]


^-^ hope you'll like this one!!!!!!!! I was just looking at the picture of Kouji, from Season 4, and he's  
so darn COOL! He's just like Matt, 'cept he's more............MORE! You know what I'm trying to say! Hehehe  
anyway it will be a LOVE TRIANGLE!!!! Matt/Mimi/Kouji!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SEE HE'S PIC IF YOU LIKE! Mimato/Koujimimi!  
  
  
  
Alice was cleaning the room as she found a small piece of paper. She reads it and soon crumples it and throws it in the  
trash dispenser. 'Stupid notes' She muttered to herself as she grabbed the broom motioning to go out.  
  
"Alice, did you find any paper at the floor, or elsewhere?" as girl came in hurriedly walking towards the table, looking   
for something.  
  
Alice looked at her, as she looked at the basket. "I've just finished cleaning up the room, Mimi. I didn't find any."  
she said.  
  
Mimi was busy looking as she gave up and sighed. "Thanks for cleaning Alice..." Mimi hopelessly looked at the ground.  
  
"Was that important?" Alice asked not moving from where she's standing.  
  
"No...it's not that important..." Mimi said as she smiled looking at her. "You know, you should change that clothing  
style of yours." Mimi said.  
  
As Alice shook her head. "I like this clothe." as she walked.  
  
"Thanks again! I promised I'll clean yours next time." Mimi said, as Alice turned her back looking at Mimi, nodding her  
head.  
  
"I'll be going then."   
  
  
Then Alice went out, just then a noise could be heard, running towards the room.   
  
"Oh, hi Alice. Bye Alice!" It said as she entered the room. "Mimi! My friend's coming over, will you please help me show him  
around?" The girl begged.  
  
"Izumi...shouldn't you be the one who's supposed to do that?" Mimi said as she walked to her closets. "Hey, I love your  
outfit today by the way."  
  
"Thanks! My mom bought it from Paris." She chirped. "But, Mimi! Takuya and I will be practicing for the upcoming competition!"  
she whined.  
  
"So your just gonna leave your friend who came all the way, from who knows where-"  
  
"Hokkaido"  
  
"Hokkaido, leaving your friend to your friend who's a very busy person, who still have to go to her job." Mimi implied.  
  
"Yeah! I mean no, that's not it! It's because I know, that you know how to entertain a person." Izumi reasoned.  
  
As Mimi turned her back raising an eyebrow. "And what does that supposed to mean? How will you know she'll be having  
some fun?" Mimi asked.  
  
"She? No, it's a he!" Izumi said. "Please?????" She begged.  
  
"A guy!? Now how am I supposed to do that?" Mimi asked. "No way Izumi, I'm not doing it, asked someone else! Yolei for example."  
  
"He doesn't like Hyper, noisy person." Izumi said.  
  
"So how come he became your friend?" Mimi asked.  
  
"He's a childhood friend. My dad and he's dad are close, best buddies if you tell." Izumi said. "And I'm not a noisy person!  
I'm just a little bit hyper." she corrected.  
  
"Fine. Well how about Kari? She knows how to handle guests." Mimi said.  
  
"Kari? Yeah, it came to my mind to ask her but, I don't think T.K and Davis...AND Willis would allow that. She already have  
three guys on her back, she might fall if she'll carry another one." Izumi said.  
  
Just as Mimi was about to protest, a girl with a puppet on her hand went in the room.   
  
"Mimi, Hirokazu asked me if you'll be going to his jig this coming Saturday?" her yellow fox?or wolf? puppet asked.  
  
"Oh, Juri! Tell Hiro I'll be going!" Mimi beamed.   
  
"Hi, Juri!" Izumi chirped.  
  
As Juri turned to Izumi.   
  
"You're outfits nice!" she said.  
  
"Thanks!" Izumi said.  
  
"Here, have a seat Juri." Mimi offered.   
  
As Juri laid herself in the bed. "I really like your bed Mimi! It smells really good!" She chirped.  
  
As Mimi smiled.  
  
"So, Mimi, please?" Izumi begged.  
  
"I don't know, try Sora."   
  
"Sora's busy! She said she'll be helping out her mom."   
  
"And I'm busy too! I have a job." Mimi said.  
  
"Yeah, I know that's why! You work at a club, He likes going to clubs! All you have to do is, tour him there and  
here, that's all!" Izumi whined, then her watched begun to alarm. "Oh no, I promise Takuya! Anyway, please Mimi? I'll  
be expecting it! Thanks!" as she ran off to the room.  
  
"Izumi!" Mimi shouted. "I haven't even say yes!" But Izumi was long gone. Mimi sighed in defeat.  
  
Juri looked at Mimi. "I'll help you, Mimi!" she volunteered. Mimi looked at her as she smiled. "Thanks, aren't you  
supposed to be with Hiro right about now?" Mimi said.  
  
  
"Oh, yeah I forgot. Thanks Mimi! Bye Mimi!" She waved her hands as she walked away.  
  
  
Mimi sighed in defeat as she inhaled. "Okay, better let the party started!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
(I'm coming up so you better let the party started...)  
  
  
Mimi went out of the boarding house, as she passed by a house. She knocked at the door hoping he'll be answering.  
  
But no........  
  
"Oh, hi Mimi." The blue headed boy w/ glasses chirped.  
  
"Hi, Kenta." Mimi said. "Where's Joe?"  
  
"He's having some exams right now? Well, that's what he said." Kenta said truthfully.  
  
As Mimi sighed looking at the boy. "You know, you looked so much alike with Joe. Good thing you're different from him  
in different ways." Mimi beamed. "Anyway, could you please give this note to him?"  
  
"Sure." Kenta smiled.  
  
"I have to go." Mimi said. "See ya around Kenta!"  
  
"Okay!" Kenta chirped.  
  
Mimi hurriedly ran to the streets. "And I have to tour somebody!" Mimi thought out loud. "Wait! I don't even know he's name!  
Or Where I'll meet him!" Mimi said as she kept running.  
  
"Izumi your such-" as Mimi deliberately bumped into someone, and that someone also fell.  
  
"Ow. Will you watch on where you're going?" The person said, as he stood up.  
  
Mimi also stood up. "I'm very sorry!" Mimi apologized as she meets his crystal blue eyes, as he brushed his golden hair,  
making Mimi to stare at him.  
  
"Next time watch on were you're going." He said as he walked past him.   
  
"I'm so sorry." Mimi said. As she begun to walk fast again. As she blushed embarrassed. 'How embarrassing! And he's  
even such a cute guy!' Mimi thought not paying attention to the road again.  
  
Just then Mimi stopped as something fell in the ground, just when she's about to pick it up, she jerked up as   
her eyes widened, when a car's running fast towards her.  
  
Mimi just stood there eye's wide open, as she was paralyzed. Just then a boy quickly jumps in the road as he  
holds Mimi waist, causing Mimi to snapped back to reality, and saw the car passed her as she was brought to the  
end side of the road safely.  
  
Mimi's heart pounds so much, as she clasped her hands to the ground. Mimi was really shocked for a moment.  
  
'To think I almost lost my life!' Mimi thought clutching her heart as it was beating fast.  
  
Mimi came to look at her rescuer. His dark blue eyes looking not to pleased at her.  
  
"You should be careful." He said not in a pleasing tone. "You were so reckless back there."   
  
Mimi looked at him more carefully. "I'm sorry to caused you trouble." Mimi apologized sincerely. "Thank you  
for saving me." Mimi said.  
  
He looked at another direction, not looking obviously at her. He was wearing a purple striped bandana on his head, his  
black hair covered by it.  
  
"If I haven't saved you, now I won't have somebody to tour me around." He finally said.  
  
As Mimi's eyes widened. "So you're Izumi's friend?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Kouji Minamoto." He introduced himself.  
  
Mimi stood up, as she handed her hand. "I'm Mimi Tachikawa." Mimi said. "How do you know me?" Mimi asked.  
  
As Kouji looked at her for a second, as he shrugged off, taking something from the pocket. He looked at it  
for a second before giving it to Mimi.  
  
"Izumi, gave it to me." He said.  
  
Mimi took the picture as she was surprised to see her picture. "Hey! Why her! So she planned it all along!"MImi said.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Someone was looking at them, as he walked away.  
  
'I told you to watch on where you're going.' He thought. 'Troublesome female' as he brushed his golden hair. 'But I'm   
glad you're safe.'   
  
  
  
Back at Mimi.  
  
"Really Kouji, thank you so A LOT for saving my life." Mimi said sincerely as they walked.  
  
Kouji was looking straight, both his hands on his pockets. "You've already thanked me a couple times." He said  
nonchalantly.  
  
Mimi smiled as she kept quiet. 'I've meet two boys today for not looking at the road. I wonder how many tomorrow?'  
Mimi thought.   
  
Mimi took a glanced at Kouji for a moment. 'He's also pretty cute!' Mimi thought. 'And so is Michael...I wonder  
when he'll come back?'  
  
As they stopped. "This is the club I'm working in." Mimi said as they went in.   
  
"Do you mind waiting here for a moment, I have to go talk with the others." Mimi smiled at him. "Please sit down  
and help yourself for anything."  
  
As Kouji nods his head. And Mimi the same as she went away. 'And I've said 'ANYTHING'...hope he won't order the  
expensive one's, it's gonna be going on me checks.' Mimi thought.  
  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
He entered the bar as went over to the tables. "Excuse me, but can I speak with the manager? I want to take this job."  
he said, presenting the add sign.   
  
"Please wait right here." the waiter said.  
  
As he nods, looking at the place.   
  
  
  
  
Back at Mimi.  
  
  
"Hey, Mimi!" Hirokazu waved his hand.  
  
"Hey! Am I late?" Mimi asked as she went over.  
  
"No, you're just in time. But, who's with you?" Hirokazu asked as he went over to look at the guy who's been looking  
at the menu.  
  
As Mimi turned her head. "He's Kouji Minamoto, I'll introduce you to him later." Mimi said.  
  
"Okay, Mimi if you say so." Hirokazu said as he smiled at Mimi. "And you always have good tastes when it  
comes to bringing a man, don't u?" he joked.  
  
As Mimi just smiled at him. "So, how about the gig?" Mimi asked. "And what's with the add by the window?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yeah.. well, Jake?" Hirokazu said.  
  
"What about Jake?" Mimi asked.  
  
"We don't have a lead guitarist right now." Hirokazu shook his head.   
  
"What do you mean, we don't have? What happened to Jake?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Jake's quiting. He's leaving to Colorado, he's mom wants him back." Hirokazu explained.  
  
"What?... now what will we do?" Mimi sighed.  
  
"And...James haven't arrived yet..." Hirokazu looked at ground.  
  
"Don't tell me... so who's available right now?" Mimi asked.  
  
"T.K's here, he's at back. and me..." Hirokazu sighed.  
  
As Mimi frowns. "So we only have a guitarist, a keyboard player...and a singer..." Mimi shakes her head.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
  
T.K just went out from the room as walked to the plank. Then he spotted Mimi and Hirokazu.   
  
As T.K was about to went over to them, at the corner of his eyes he saw one familiar figure. 'Could it be?'  
  
As he went over to him. "---- Is that you?" as the guy came to look at him and smiled.  
  
"Hey, it's been a long time. How are you?" he asked.  
  
  
  
Back at Mimi..  
  
Mimi frowns as sighed.   
  
"Hey, Mimi, we have our lead guitarist!" T.K waved.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm so sorry! I mean, I know IT IS SUPPOSED to be a Matt/Mimi and Kouji/Izumi, but I have to try... I mean  
Kouji's really cool and all, and I want COOL HUNDSOME guys to pair up with Mimi although in the end it will  
still be Matt...I am so DARN confusing aren't I? -_-' sorry about that, anyway, sorry for the pairing, I just want  
to try out...hey wait a minute! It's exactly the same! I mean BOTH Matt and Kouji, does have a little bit of   
similarities don't they? O.O...ohhhh...how will Mimi be able to bare it? So anyway, read and find out peeps! ^-^  
  
  
  
Oh, and yeah, this is just a try out....I'm not that determined about this........I'll just fantasized in my mind! Hehehehe  
anyway, so tell me what you think, ne? ^-~ 


End file.
